


The Talk

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, prompt 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: This is somewhat a Part Two to 'Unexpected Guests'. Please read that one first :)
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10: Hot chocolate.

“So,” Ellie walked towards her husband sitting on the couch, two cups of hot chocolate in her hands, and sat down next to him. “What a day huh.”

“Tell me about it,” Nick ran a hand over his eyes and groaned. “I didn’t see that coming.”

“You and me both, mister,” she looked at him from the side, leaned over and handed him a cup. “Did you talk to your mum or Lucia?”

“No, not yet.” He rolled his eyes. “What was he thinking? I mean – hell, what was he doing here?”

“I don’t know, babe,” Ellie rested her hand on his arm and locked eyes with Nick. “Maybe you – um, I don’t know but maybe you could talk to him the next time, if there’ll be a next time, and ask him.”

There was a pause when nobody spoke, just two people sitting in their living room, sipping hot chocolate.

Nick pulled his phone out and send a quick message to his sister Lucia. If she had known about this before their father had appeared on his doorstep, then she might be able to tell him what this was all about. If not, he should warn Lucia so she wouldn’t have to feel hit by a bus like Nick did.

“I texted her.” Nick stated and looked at his wife, uncertainly.

She only gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and let him wrap his arm around her. “Good, she’d want to know.”

A few minutes later, Nick’s arms were still wrapped around Ellie when he whispered, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Hm?” The blonde turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

“What do I do if my father who I haven’t seen in over thirty-five years shows up again? What do I do?” The utter despair and sadness in his voice almost broke her heart.

“Honestly?” Ellie put her hands on his cheeks. “I can’t answer that for you, babe. I wish I could. If wish I could tell you ‘fuck it, if you don’t want to talk to him, then don’t’. But I can’t. I wish I could say ‘you should talk things out with him and you’ll feel better’. But I can’t. Babe, the thing is no matter what kind of advice I’d give you, I still can’t predict the future. I don’t know if you’ll feel better talking to him or worse. I just don’t know. There’s one thing I know for sure though – I love you, Nick. And I will be by your side all the way, no matter which one we take.”

Nick locked eyes with her and his breathing hitched. There was a single tear streaming down his face. “I love you, Eleanor Bishop.”

She kissed the tear away and before leaning back again to look at him, Ellie whispered in his ear, “What does your gut tell you?”

He took a deep breath. “I think I want to talk to him. Well not ‘want’ but I think I have to do it if only to get closure. All my life I’ve been asking myself ‘why did he leave?’, ‘why did he leave his wife and kids behind?’. It’s been bugging me all my life.”

“I know, babe,” Ellie kissed his cheek softly. “You’ll make the right decision. I know you will.”

Later that night, the couple laid side by side in their bed when Nick’s phone beeped with an incoming text message.

_Oh, baby brother, I’m so sorry. We should talk to mum. Call me tomorrow._ – Lucia


End file.
